Eternal Connection
by Nightress5
Summary: They say that friends are never apart, no matter where they are their hearts are always one. Only a few hours before the fated duel between Yugi and Yami, Yugi shares his doubts with his other half.


There was nary a sound, nor a pep to be heard. The puzzle was silent; Yugi guessed that no one would be around considering that his final duel with Yami would take place in only a few hours.

The thought of their fated duel, felt like lead in his stomach. He didn't want to think about it at all, he didn't want to think about their last moments together, he didn't want to think about losing his best friend.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up from where he sat. Yami looked down at him with gentle eyes. "Yugi, what are you doing here so late?"

What was Yugi doing here so late? Even though he was here, he didn't even know the answer.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"

He felt something splash against the back of his hand, he looked at it, barely registering that he was crying. Plump tears rolled down his cheeks. He shouldn't have been crying, he had to show Yami that he had grown stronger than the first day he had met him.

He felt Yami's strong hands grip his face, wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Yugi."

It was so hard not to!

"I'm scared," he blurted out.

Yami's eyes widened, "about what?"

"I'm scared….I'm scared of having to lose you."

Understanding flooded in Yami's eyes. He sat beside Yugi, "….I see. You know I was scared once too."

Yugi rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, "what were you afraid of?"

Yami bit his lower lip, the memory appearing to be a very unpleasant one, "it was when I sealed my soul into the puzzle. I was afraid of losing my friends and family. I was afraid of never being able to fully live my life to the fullest."

"How'd you get over your fear?"

Yami turned his head to face Yugi, an ever calming smile spread across his face, "I realized that I was doing the right thing. That even though to some my actions were foolish, all that mattered was that I deemed my own actions as something that would make an impact, but there was also something else…"

The tears stopped flowing down Yugi's cheeks, "what was it?'

"I realized that I had my friends. Just like you have Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Kiba. With friends they'll always stand bedside you, even if you lose one friend you'll always have the others." Yami placed his hand on top of Yugi's head, ruffling his hair, "so don't cry, even if you lose me. You'll always have your friends to stand beside you. Even when I disappear I'll always be beside you."

Fresh tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks.

"Hey! I just said don't cry."

"I-I-I ca-can't help it," Yugi hiccupped. Yami wrapped an arm around the young boy's shoulder; he pressed the young boy's body into his side. He held him, stroking his shoulder with his thumb, he hums and old song, his mother used to sing to him. Yugi dried his tears from his face. He doesn't know what time it is, it seemed as if the two were sitting there forever.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"…will you sleep with me?"

Yami's face burned bright red, "that…that isn't something you should ask someone so lightly."

"Please!" Yugi cried, "please, Yami! I love you. I just want to sleep with you once, before I lose you!"

Yami sighed; he weighed his options in his head. He turned to face the young boy, the pale copy of himself.

Their lips met, tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks, he shut his eyes, even if this was only a dream, and he wanted to remember this moment forever. The fragile strings of Yami's heart seemed to unravel as he watched Yugi cry, he could feel his tears splashing against his own cheek, falling against their lips, mingling with their kiss. He shut his eyes, it was better for him to not see Yugi cry. Yugi opened his mouth, allowing Yami to access it, he tilted his head to the side as Yami's hands moved to cup his face, smushed their lips together. Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's tongue dance across his own, Yami trailed his hand from Yugi's face to the bulge in Yugi's pants, he felt him stiffen as his he palmed it. Both of them sighed as the taste of one another filled their mouths. Yugi's sweet peppermint and Yami's exotic spices.

Yugi shuddered, both of them leaned in. Their bodies pressed closer to each other. Yami broke the kiss momentarily; he rested his forehead against Yugi's as he shut his eyes, his heart beat rapidly in his chest, like a horse racing along a pasture. He shifted uncomfortably as his erection strained to be free from the confines of his pants, "Yugi," he whispered, his voice dripping with lust, he caused the boy's cheeks to redden. Yami grabbed Yugi into his arms, scooping him up off of the floor; he carried him down the hallway of the puzzle bridal style.

A door appeared in one of the walls, Yami stopped at it, and he kicked it open. The room was bare, except for a queen sized bed. Yami stepped into the room, kicking the door closed behind him, the room illuminated with a soft light. Yugi wondered briefly where the light could have come from, but as Yami laid him down on the bed and began to shower hi neck with kisses, he realized he could care less. Yami covered Yugi's body with his own. Their hands found each other as their lips touched again. Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair. Yugi moaned as Yami's lips moved again from his mouth to his neck, Yami sucked at the tender flesh there as Yugi's hips bucked off of the bed. Yugi's fingers gripped at Yami's hair. Yugi bit his lower lip. "Yami," he whispered, the name fell from his lips like a sin.

Yami sucked the tender flesh under his lips; it turned cherry red, marking Yugi as his. Yami's hand's drifted down Yugi's body, mapping the contours of his chest, his abs, his everything. Yugi gasped as he quickly sat up in the bed, he pulled of his jacket and tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed. Yugi growled as he attempted to peel of Yami's black leather shirt. Yami chuckled, "not so fast." He kissed Yugi again, as hi finger's slipped under Yugi's shirt, Yugi lifted his arms above his head, allowing Yami to pull it off of him, and the clothing was tossed aside. Yami pulled away from the kiss, causing a whimper to leave Yugi's throat, he blushed as the sound escaped his lips. Yugi felt his erection throb as he watched Yami tantalizingly take of his shirt; he growled and reached for the offending clothing so that he could rip it off himself. Yami smacked his hands away, "be a good boy or I may have to tie your hands to the bed." Yugi let his hand fall to his side, he bite his inner cheek as Yami started to grind against him; he gasped at the delicious friction their clothed bottom half's created against his erection. His breath caught in his throat as Yami finally threw off his shirt. Yami pressed his naked chest against Yugi's, rolling his hips, drawing out gasps of breath from Yugi. Yugi rested his hand on Yami's left bicep, he felt the flesh flex underneath his hand.

He moaned wantonly as he felt Yami capture a nipple between his lips, he sucked and licked on it, he grazed it with his teeth, and he lightly bit it. Yugi's mind melted with ecstasy, his breaths became shallow and quick. Yami mimicked the same actions with the right one. He kissed his way down Yugi's chest, stopping at his belly button; he dipped his tongue into the crevice, earning a small chuckle from the boy. Even if it was but for a small moment, Yami wished to make Yugi smile and gift him with a convivial moment that he could treasure forever even after he was gone.

Yami detached himself from the Yugi's skin. He stared deeply into Yugi's eyes, a small smile stretched across his features as tears sparkled in Yugi's eyes. Neither of them said anything, this moment wasn't for talking, it didn't require talking, they already understood.

Their lips met again, this kiss was full of need, longing, and sorrow. Their tongue's met, Yugi shivered at the contact as Yami's tongue nudged his own into action. Yugi moaned as their tongue's battled for dominance, Yugi yielded, his fingers found themselves entangled in Yami's hair as he took control of Yugi's mouth. Yami groaned with need as he felt a jolt of arousal stab at his groin.

Yami detached himself from Yugi, he cooed in pleasure as he felt Yugi's lips trace along his jawline. Yami reached across the bed, his fingers brushed against the knob of the nightstand. Yugi noticed that that particular piece of furniture wasn't in the room earlier. Yami opened the drawer, his mind drifted from his task as he felt Yugi plant feverish kisses on a particular part of his neck that was most sensitive.

He groaned and dragged in a shuddering breath. His hand rifled through the contents of the nightstand until he selected the items that he needed. He placed the items on top of the nightstand and closed the drawer.

His fingers drifted to the hem of Yugi's jeans, he undid the button with his thumb. "Lift your hips up." Yami says.

Yugi complies; he lifts his hips, allowing Yami to slide the jeans off of his slender legs. Yami smirks at the sight before him, he leans down, his lips part, he engulfs Yugi's bulge with his mouth, the tastes of cotton from the boxers fills his mouth.

Yugi moans, "ahhhhhh…Y-Yami," a wet stain forms on the crotch. Yami sucks harder, coating the boxers in his saliva; he removes his mouth and takes off the boxers.

Yugi blushes, he covers his groin with his hands. Yami leas down again, he licks at the inside of Yugi's thigh, the flesh feels velvety under his tongue. He moves from the inner thigh and makes his way to Yugi's balls, he takes one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flesh, and Yugi shut his eyes, each stab of pleasure heading straight to his cock and then spreading outward to the rest of his body.

Yami's cock throbs with need. He reaches for the bottle of strawberry lube resting on the nightstand; he pops off the cap and pours some of the liquid onto his fingers. He slips his fingers between Yugi's legs and places his middle finger at his hole, he prods it until it gives, he pushes the finger inside.

Yugi's face reddens even further, his eyes widen, and they darken in color turning from an amethyst to a violet. The wind is knocked from out of Yami's lungs as he glanced at the boy. He was adorable.

"So cute." He whispered.

Yugi glanced at him, his face flush with embarrassment. Yami places a kiss on Yugi's lips, he takes the opportunity to pull the finger out, and he pushed it back in, setting a rhythm for himself.

"More," Yugi moaned, spreading his legs wider when Yami's fingers graced against his prostate.

Yami slipped another finger in, stretching Yugi apart. Yami reaches up with his other hand tweaking and twisting Yugi's right nipple.

Yugi shudders, his whole body felt like it was on fire as Yami slowly tortured him. His hips bucked upwards as he felt Yami slip in a third finger.

Yugi moaned, "ahhhhh," he slipped his hands downward, his hand gripped his cock, slowly pumping himself with a flick of his wrist. He felt Yami's strong hand wrap around his wrist, moving his hand away from his body, pinning it to his side. Yami shook his head from side to side.

"Wait just a bit." Yami said.

Yami pulled his fingers out of Yugi. Yugi whimpered softly, he blushed as he realized that it came out of him. Yami got off of the bed. Yugi watched as he took off his leather jeans one leg at a time. They hit the floor as Yami stepped out of them. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he watched this god of a man; slowly take off his boxers as well. Yami wasn't inhumanely big, like many of the men that graced the covers of porn magazines and had twenty-three inch dicks; no Yami was a little bit bigger than the average male. Yami smiled as he caught Yugi staring at him, "nervous?" Yugi nodded, "a little." Yami smiled, "well don't be."

Yugi's body twitched with anticipation as Yami walked over to the nightstand, he opened the condom and rolled it onto his member. Yugi bit his lips as Yami poured lube onto the palm of his hand.

Yami wrapped his lube hand around his member, he hissed in pleasure as he stroked himself, covering every inch of his member with lube. He turned to the bed, his heart sped up when he looked at Yugi. It was as if, the younger boy merely exuded an aura of childlike curtness.

Yugi watched as Yami's face lit up, a smile formed on his face.

"You're just so cute."

Yugi pouted, his cheeks puffed out, "I am not-"Yami cut him off with a brief chaste kiss to the lips.

Yami leaned over Yugi's body, he grasped his legs and pushed them apart, "Yugi, just bear with me." He says as he lines himself up with Yugi's entrance.

Yugi's body jolted off of the bed as he felt Yami's member slowly stretch him apart, a single tear raced down his cheek. Yami kissed it away.

Yugi's hands flew to Yami's back. Yami groaned as he felt Yugi's nails dig deeper into his skin as he pushed himself into the younger boy inch by inch.

Yami panted for breath when he pushed the final inch inside of Yugi, completely shielding himself inside of the young boy's heat. He licked his dry lips. Yugi quivered underneath him, his body felt full, like a part of him was missing until he and Yami had become one.

Yugi could feel their heartbeats pulsing together as one as Yami pressed his chest against is own. Yugi closed his eyes contentedly, his small hands pressed against Yami's broad back.

Those small hands balled into fists when Yami began to move. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's body, holding him tight against his own. He pulled out, leaving only the head inside and he slammed back in drawing a moan from those wonderful lips.

Sweat dripped from their bodies, as Yami pounded himself into Yugi, his eyes screwed tightly shut as the sound of flesh against flesh filled the room.

Yugi's back arched in pleasure, moans cascading from his mouth. His hands moved from Yami's back to cup his lover's face. They stare into each other's eyes, their lips connect, and their tongues explore each other's mouth.

Yugi's eyes widen when he finds himself staring at the sheets on the bed, the feeling of emptiness registers in his mind for a few moments. He feels Yami's hands grip his waist.

He screams out in pleasure when he feels Yami plow into him from behind. "Say my name!" Yami groaned as he thrust himself into Yugi.

"Atem! Atem! Atem! Atem! Atem!" Yugi shouted with each thrust, the name fell from his lips like a sin. A sin that was equally delicious but forbidden. "ahhhh…A-Atem…"

Yami's mouth watered at the sound's Yugi were making beneath him, he rolled his hips, pounding into him harder and faster. He felt Yugi's body go rigid as he slammed into him. He slammed into that certain spot again.

Yugi shuddered; he balled the sheets underneath him in his hands, "THERE! THERE! ATEM, RIGHT THERE!"

Yami could feel all of his muscles in his body twitching as he repeatedly aimed for Yugi's prostate, hitting it over and over, turning the young boy's brain into little more than soft putty. He felt his balls clench as he neared his orgasm.

"Yugi!" He groaned, slamming into the boy one last time before he felt his orgasm washing over him.

Yugi shouted out with pleasure, his seed spilling onto the bed, his whole body shook in ecstasy, his legs felt like jelly. He couldn't even form a coherent thought or sentence. He groaned as he felt Yami pull out of his sore ass. Yugi collapsed onto the bed, Yami laid down beside him, as he took of the dirty condom and tossed it into a bin beside the bed. He really had to ask Yami where all this furniture came from. They got under the covers. Yami tucked some of the hair that had fallen in front of Yugi's face behind his ear.

"How do you feel?" Yami asked.

A sleepy smile light up Yugi's face, "hmm, I fell wonderful…a little sore, but wonderful.

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him; they rested their heads on the pillow. Yugi slowly fell asleep to Yami humming the song his mother once sung to him.

Yami watched as the young boy fell asleep. His eyes twitching as a dream occupied his mind, his right hand balled into a fist that rested atop the pillow beside his head, his breathing soft and even, a calming sound to Yami's ears. He gave Yugi's forehead a small kiss, he watched as Yugi smiled, as if even though he was asleep he knew Yami would always watch over him, protect him.

A single tear raced down Yami's cheek. He knew that the time for their fated battle was only an hour away, but he wanted relief, comfort, in knowing that he would leave no loose ends behind.

He watched Yugi sleep; he shut his eyes falling asleep himself. Yugi smiled in his sleep, feeling Yami's hand grasp his own, their fingers entwined together for this brief moment. Even in their hearts, they knew. They knew that if even though the other was gone, they were connected. Whether it be distance or time, they had an eternal connection and nothing would break that.

* * *

**It's been so long, since I last uploaded anything new on this site. Here's a Christmas present for you guys, thanks for taking all your time this year to actually read anything I wrote. I promise to upload more fics and lots of smut next year, I actually have a couple of fics I really want to do that I've already planned out, so keep looking out for me. Anyways thanks again, remember to like, follow, or even review! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


End file.
